


Chained to You

by GypsisFunhouse



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Bondage, Bratting, Breasts, Childhood Friends, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Handcuffs, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kitchen Sex, Light BDSM, Lingerie, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Nipple Play, Original Character(s), Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsisFunhouse/pseuds/GypsisFunhouse
Summary: Gladio wants to steal Ai's heart and body but refuses to do so because he fears he'll hate him for his lustful nature. His constant refusal to his needs to dominate and hold her is starting to wear down his resolve to not touch her.Ai wishes nothing more than to be Gladio's but every time she sees another woman within his bed or in his arms, she believes he does not want her. She fears he'll find her revolting from the fact she wanted to be chained to him for lust and love.*This starts out as a slow burn. Starting from their final years in high school to college and beyond. Enjoy!*THIS IS NOT FOR CHILDREN! THIS NOT FOR ANGSTY THIRTEEN-YEAR-OLDS! GO AWAY!Everyone else, enjoy the meal.*If you enjoy the story and have certain scenes or kinks you'd like to see, please private message me.*
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Original Female Character(s), Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1 - What Do You Desire?

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope everyone gets a good taste for this story. I've made four chapters over the last few days. Please personally message me to critique or offer advice. Thanks!

Gladiolus Amicitia could not seem to keep his hands to himself, or at least off of the ladies surrounding him constantly. How many women had he brought to his bed to this day? He had pondered that many times after he had another lackluster session of pent up desire released. He wanted more from a woman than mediocre sex. He wanted to see them weep, to be tied and bared open to him and submit to his touch. He wanted them to beg, for him to leave clear marks on the beauty he held in his arms and make it clear who they belonged to. Every time Gladio's mind wandered to these lucid thoughts, a certain dove grey-eyed angel appeared within the folds of his mind. His childhood friend Ai Morpheous. He tried to avoid his best friend and desire when these lustful cravings appeared but those dove-grey eyes seemed to haunt him. Every time Gladio would stroke himself and pictured her taking his shaft between her plump peach flushed lips. He desperately wanted to pull against that short bout of golden rose brown hair. Have her lips fit him in the perfect angle, dominating her mouth and slipping his calloused hand beneath her shirt. Gladio wanted nothing more than to claim and carve himself into his dear friend Ai but he refused to touch her. It was just a carnal desire for her. Gladio didn't want her like her for just her body. Hee wanted to have a claim to her glowing heart, her intelligent mind, and that beautiful soul.

Gladio wanted to hold her in his arms and keep her enfolded for hours in his grasp. Ai's legs wrapped at his waist and face leaning into the crux of his neck. His hands would reach up under her covered back and find where the knots were worst between the days standing and managing the local library. He wanted to hear her vent, with a heightened tone, with her hands waving, her voice changing to expose different characters in her rant. Once she'd finally calm down, he would peck her on the nose with that timid smile peeking out with flushed cheeks. He would proceed to bring her a cup of warm chai. He knew exactly what she liked when she had a hard day even if he would only remain a friend to her. Gladio wanted to be the one who got down on one knee and rubbed away the joyful tears as he asked Ai to marry him. He wanted to be the one who sat with her on her deathbed, as she whispered "I love you." one last time.

Gladio wanted everything from Ai, his selfish need for those glittering smiles to be just for him. Her brilliant golden hazel eyes sparkling against his amber ones. Her constant ravings about a recent book she read and shaking him senseless as she squealed about the next book in said series coming out. Gladio wanted it all that she was and offered to the world. Gladio always had to remind himself that he could not, and would not have her. No matter how much he wanted to chain those angelic wings and be apart of what brings her joy and happiness, he had to refuse. He knew what he was doing, always lying with every woman he met. He would never be able to unsee the hurt in his beautiful angel's grey eyes when he refused or declined to hang with her because of another woman; who he felt not even a sliver of what he felt for Ai. He felt bad but many of these women were relentlessly sleeping with others from all over campus and the city. Though he didn't deny that it hurt his being even further to see Ai's smile of defeat as he left her side. Gladio wanted Ai, but he'd chain her to him, and he'd never be able to let go if she chose another that was not him. Gladio wouldn't be able to bear the rejection.

Ai Morpheus had known Gladio Amicitia for many years and he had been her first and closest friend since she been adopted by her Aunt Ruth. They had grown up to be young men and women and there was a clear change between them. Ai had become an intern librarian at the Library of Eos as she was finishing college. She would often see Gladio traverse through the shelves of the library when she would stock the returned books and display the new books. She loved watching his amber eyes sparkle at the sight of a new book he found interest in. It often resulted in him confiding in her and a discussion and chat would ensue after work at their favorite coffee shop. That was before he surrounded himself with a harem of women. Whenever she'd take the chance to approach him while working, he'd be with another woman, a woman he would take his hand and settle it on her thigh as she curled a lip glossed drenched smile at him. Ai had seen him go through this same routine a hundred heartwrenching times. It would end with his offering to get a drink with her. Every time she would unconsciously stop and watch him walk away, with that iconic smirk that seems to melt any woman plastered on his face. It always proceeded to do just that for his neverending body count. She had a singular thought going round and round in her head. Did he only see her as a friend? It started to become a common practice of his to avoid her like the plague. It distressed her to her riping out her hair to pray to the gods if he had found a reason to hate her. 

Had Gladio noticed all the erotic romance novels Ai had started to pick up? Every time she came upon a steamy occurrence within the novel, Ai pictured herself and Gladio dancing within the bedsheets, his chest exposed to her as she traced the tattoo that started on his right shoulder and across his back. He growled as he pulls the loose strands of rose brown hair from her shielded grey eyes "Don't hide from me..." He'd whispered as he kissed her forehead and tuck his thumb beneath her chin, not allowing her hesitant eyes to dart away from his dominating amber ones. One moment of holding each other's eyes as her peach fuzz lips parted and he took no time to take hold, slipping his tongue between the opening. Wrestling her tongue into submission as his hand, which had been against her chin, pulled away and traced her face up to her hairline. Getting lost within her wavy locks as she cried in intense passion when his fist had taken a firm grip in her hair, a hushed moan riveting through her throat as he angled her face to the right to give a better kiss. She gave way as her hands slid behind his silken black locks, his hair loose and freshly washed. She laid her silken fingers against his shoulder blades to enjoy the moment between them. His muscles flexed to keep her pinned beneath him. He finally let her lips go Gladio whispers in a hot breath against her lips that spiraled into a pool of arousal between her legs "You ready angel?" He grinned as his hand came back to cup her cheek, her stomach fluttering with butterfly and anticipation. Gladio's other hand dipping to her lower lips as he rubbed the entrance, her hands reaching to cover her parted peach lips, as he growled against her ear as a warning. Stopping the action instantly, her hands falling to her chest. She whimpered in his hold as he kissed her ear lobe "Let me hear every sound angel." He proceeded to graze his canines against her ear lobe and she let loose a shaky breath as relaxed against him. She wanted nothing more than to take all of him within her being. This was all a lucid fantasy that Ai wanted to desperately happen. One of many that had gone through her head at least a hundred times before.

These fantasies often awakened Ai from slumber and she'd have to relieve the desire that dampened and slipped between her thighs. Calling for Gladio, knowing this fevered lust would not be sated by anyone but him and his skilled hands. Ai wanted to see him force her to her knees. She wanted him to make her cry for release as he forced his shaft down her throat rewarding her with caresses. She wanted more than the distasteful lust most of the girls who had approached him sought for him to ease. Then came the thought that Gladio did not want nor wished to be tied down to Ai or did not have such lewd scenes running through his head such as she had within hers.

Ai wanted to be there when he would come home, smother him in an embrace while wrapping her legs around his waist. Taking time to smooth out the knots in his back from a hard day in his father's company. Taking a needed break to cuddle and forget the rough struggles of the day. Nothing but simply laying within each other's arms. Peppering their loved one with kisses as she sat promptly between his thighs reading. His hands brushing through her hair. Ai wanted to have him pull her into those fitted arms that cupped her in the perfect place and hear him say "Be mine till death, my angel." She'd never wanted anything more than him, a strong pillar of support, someone who would tell her to keep going when she told herself she wanted to stop. Someone who would tell her to chase her dreams. Ai knew though that Gladio didn't want her, he had taken others but not her time and time again. It hurt every time she had to smile in a resounding understanding that he'd never be hers. It broke her every time.

Even if Gladio took her for one night she wouldn't object. She kept saying that one night was enough. However, Ai desired and wanted more than that. She wanted Gladio the handsome devil for a lifetime. Whether Gladio knew it or not Ai just wants his touch to burn against her skin till she turned to ashes.


	2. When We Were Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the fact they both love to read. It's a cute connection and Iris doesn't get enough attention. If it slow-paced, it's because I want to have a solid base for their relationship.  
> There is always a little spice for each chapter though.  
> Enjoy!

Ai Morpheus had never known the touch of another man. She never cared or wished for it until she had started to recognize her own boiling desires that made her crave for Gladio's inked arms to caress her, pulling her into that firm chest to hear the rapid beat of his heart, the only thing keeping them being skin to skin was the clothing between them. It was hard to never wonder about what hiding beneath his leather pants when he was around. It was even harder to clicked off her lucid thoughts when he would wash his bike and exposed that rippling, godly blessed body. The eagle tattoo glistening against his dampened skin against the sunlight. Nope, she definitely hadn't imagined him ravaging her inside the garage of his family's home. 

Ai had to think when these cravings started for him? When had her feelings of friendship turned into this lustful desire to be engraved and ravaged by Gladio? If she had to pinpoint it. She would conclude it to be when Ai had been officially adopted into her Aunt Ruth's household. She has been given mercy by some untold divine being and it had become a blessing to have her Aunt Ruth within her life, growing to appreciate even the smallest things that they shared. It was also around the same time she had been invited along with her aunt to an evening dinner party at the Amicitia's household where she would meet her childhood best friend. Her Aunt, at the time, was the head of the editorial department of one of the biggest publishers in Eos. During her time there, she had come to know the mother of two children she said were around her age, one a boy about two years older and a girl who was barely in elementary school at the time. Ai was a very timid child even for a twelve-year-old girl. Preferring to keep to herself over being social, she was more than a little nervous to interact with the strangers her aunt knew, especially people of her age. Aunt Ruth had offered to let Ai take one book with her if things didn't go well with the children. That had been a challenge for the book-loving girl, in and of itself.

When they had come to the illustrious victorian-styled mansion, Ai had already come up with the setting of it being haunted by the family's ancestors, and the mother was a beautiful enchantress. The father a handsome knight who rescued her from an evil warlock. Ai was right on the fact of the mother being beautiful but no potion bottles were flying through the house with dancing broomsticks. Mrs. Amicita introduced herself and her two children to Ai, though Iris was just as timid as she was half her age. Her curious mind quirked simultaneously to Ai's, staring intently at each other. Ai warmed up to the smaller child quickly. She made a move to approach her greeting, Iris, however, was still being hesitant about the Ai, who was a newcomer to her clutch on the taller boy's leg. Ai had to look up to the boy's lean stature "This is my son Gladiolus, he is as bright as his father even at this age and he'll make a wonderful heir to the family business." Ai couldn't keep her eyes connected to Gladio's amber eyes, bright with confidence. Meanwhile, her dove-grey eyes showed her nerve-wracked behavior when it came to strangers. Gladio's eyebrow raised in question when she refused to meet his eyes for more than a second. He didn't want her to be scared of him and he pondered how to approach her. It was when he noticed the book in her hand that an idea lit up his eyes. he cleared his throat as she peeked at him "Are you enjoying that series? Is it your first time reading it? Who's your favorite character?" He grinned as the girl's dove grey eyes finally met his. Suddenly feeling timid and flustered himself. Her neutral features of passive acceptance suddenly glowed up as a smile took over the gloom of her current stature. The cloud's revealing a beautiful beam of light reflecting off her "Mmm, I've read the entire series at least three times now, it's one of my favorites." His flush darkened as he rubbed the back of his head in sudden shyness. Now he wasn't able to keep eye contact with her twinkling grey eyes. Ai's quirked her head into a bout of puzzlement as Iris laughed, both looking down to the smaller child, giving in they grinned at each other as they shook hands "I'm Gladiolus Amicitia, but you can call me Gladio." She responded in kind "I'm Ai Morpheus, guess you're stuck with me now." She gave out an awkward laugh as he ruffled her hair, a pink tint covering her cheeks "Wouldn't have it any other way." The night ended up with the three running up the stairs to the family's massive library buried in towers of books. Constant debates happening between Ai and Gladio. Going on about certain genres, characters from different series that should or should not have died, and keeping Iris from drooling on the books as she grew tired.  
Once they started middle school together, they were stuck like glue and Gladio was proud to introduce her to his other friends, especially Ignis Scientia. Ignis warmed up to Ai quickly. Finding a connection when she gave him a stack of cookbooks for his birthday, sticky noted like a porcupine. He still had them and used them, sticky notes and all. She and the chocobros would come and taste test his delicious cooking any time he said he was trying a new recipe whether from a cookbook she'd given him or another. Prompto and Noctis enjoyed Ai's company as well. At one point, Prompto begged Ai to have her model for pictures for a class project. Gladio was very adamant that he did not take a single picture of Ai whether she be fully clothed or in a swimsuit. They were friends but Ignis and the two younger boys could tell there was a special bond between Gladio and Ai. They constantly sneak off to one of the coffeeshops in town to continue conversations about certain books they were enjoying. 

Suddenly, they were in High School and they weren't children anymore and the two best friends' relationship changed. Gladio and Ai were not looking at each other as friends anymore. They were wanting and seeking more than what a friend wants from another. Ai wanted Gladio to pin her down to his bed. Gladio wanted Ai between his bedsheets. Gladio however, was very adamant about not accepting these desires.

Ai grew up not just in maturity beyond her years, it was also her body that matured. Gladio had been the first to be aware of her luscious figure. Gladio looked at Ai as more than just a friend whenever she approached. He was clearly frustrated and threatened when he heard some of his jocky friends speak about her. He wanted her as his woman and he wanted to hold her close. Lay her down on the bedsheets they had often laid together on as children, reading till the dark hours of the night. Now he wanted to lay her down and expose her breasts and cupped the soft mounds between his hands as he would watch the flush of her lips. He could feel the rumble of a dark and velvety growl rising in his throat. Bringing his lips colliding with hers, one hand sliding to a flustered nipple a flicking the ripened bud. Gladio had to wave those thoughts away every time he saw her in the hallways of the school. Ai had confided to him about her biological family when they had started high school together due to her father started to stalk the school. He had been the one she had cried to when she had run breathlessly from school her father in quick pursuit. Gladio felt her own heart against his chest when Ai would be soothed to listing to the strong beat between them. She had fallen asleep in his arms during those horrid nights when she was haunted by the past. He swore that he would protect her forever when her father had been officially locked up and charged for his crimes against her. Now Gladio was debating if he wanted to just protect Ai, but in truth, he wanted to possess her as his alone. He was scared he would cause her to run away from him. That he would be seen through her eyes as another abuser such as her father. He hated the thought.

As a result of this desire and one, he could not commit himself to. Gladio decided to push it onto those who surrounded him, the cheerleaders, the lip-glossed smeared bimbos, anyone that resembled nothing of his childhood friend and his now ravaging desire. Gladio supports Ai in everything she was doing, but he would not hold her because it wouldn't be just one night. It would be every night. Ai found Gladio lost to her, she would hear of his recent conquests with the ladies of the high school but he himself would never speak of it in front of her. She wasn't blind to his flirtatious behavior with every girl who walked into his path. That didn't hurt her as to the fact he'd never approach her in the same way and then wouldn't speak of any of this to her. Gladio wasn't hiding it but he wasn't exposing it to her either. It confused her. 

Ai had not been the only one to grow either. She had seen the growth where Gladio had gone from a fit young boy to a fine and tempting young man. He even had started to get a tattoo done when he had turned eighteen, the same tattoo that she had helped him design. It was this same tattoo that case a crack in Gladio's and Ai's friendship. Start to change from friendship to relationship. It was an intimate moment between them and it would make both of them realize what they wanted from the other before a stubborn devilish young man would admit it. Ai had just arrived at the Amicitia's house after working on the prom decorations for the seniors. She wanted to do her homework alongside her best friend. She was also wanting to hint to him about what his senior prom was going to be. Maybe it would jolt him into asking her to prom. Ai could only hope. From what Iris said, Gladio still hadn't gotten a date. Taking the time to close the front door and hugging Mama Cita, this being Gladio's mom. She had been honored the name during Gladio's eighteenth. It was a very tipsy night through the whole household and she was now stuck with the nickname by all the children who ran through the house. She ruffled Iris' hair as she passed her on the living room couch. Iris objecting as she was not a child. Finally, heading to the playboy bestie's room. No matter what people had assumed of Gladio, he actually had a tidy and clean room. It had always made it easier for her to surprise attack him when he was zoned into a book, oblivious to the world. Today, Gladio was intent on keeping his focus on the book, her thighs landing against his back. He grunted in greeting. "What are you reading?" She hummed against his ear as he stiffened. Her breasts her laying right against his shoulders and it made it increasingly aware to Gladio that it was a very thin tank top. Gladio could feel the throb in his crotch since the moment she walked in, and what she was proceeding to do in his rearview was going to break his resolve.

Ai knew exactly what she was doing but she was ignoring the danger of their shared touch, of his prying amber eyes, it excited her to see him like this. The fresh linework of his tattoo caught her eye. It was spread thin across his rippling shoulders. Gladio was likewise, only wearing a dark grey tank top today, so the tattoo was clear to her eyes as Ai subconsciously feathered the tips of her fingers against the base of the tattoo at his right shoulder. Again, he tensed up again from her touch, he wasn't even looking at the book at this point. Defeated, he finally groaned out a reply. "What are you doing Ai...? Are you trying to seduce me?" Gladio let out a gravelly chuckled as he arched his head to finally connect with those delicate dove grey eyes, he regretted the action instantly. The look that wandered across Ai's face made Gladio flip their positions as she squeaked in surprise. He had her pinned to the bed, his arms planted against the sides of her head. Ai, let out a breathless cry as he leaned his chest down into hers, his right hand coming up to bury his fingers between her silken rose brown locks. His left hand slipping down to rest against her waist. Ai had reached up to his cheek to graze his stubble when Gladio realized what he was doing. He pulled away in seconds, refusing the opportunity to look at her "You need to leave." He grunted, it came out defensive and it came out harsher than he wanted it to. Ai was confused at his action, reaching out to touch his shoulder once more. "Gladio...Do you not..." Gladio felt miserable but still refused to look at her as he knew there was a decent-sized boner between his crotch. Just from the touch of her, the chance of having her lips against his..."You need to leave Ai." He repeated with an edge to his voice. He knew he was going to hurt Ai with how he was acting but he couldn't continue this. Ai felt her heart being dropped in a bottomless ocean, drowning as she chocked "Gladio..." Gladio finally shouted "Leave Ai!" He ground out the words as he walked out of the room and into the bathroom. He hadn't noticed the broken look in her grey eyes as he slammed the door. Ai had not realized how moist her eyes were until her tears slipped. She didn't hesitate to run from the room, out of the house, the tears slipping easily. Before Iris or anyone could catch her attention she was gone and out of sight. Ai had returned home and all she did or wanted to do was bury herself in her blankets as she cried. She wanted Gladio to kiss her, to do engulf her in the fire burning in his amber eyes. She was beginning to think Gladio truly didn't want her at all in the way she begged for him to have her.

Gladio knew he was in the wrong to shout at Ai. It made it clear he had been in the wrong from what Iris was shouting at him through the locked door of his room. Ai had left in tears because of him. Gladio, no matter how hard he tried, had not been able to get the touch of her soft and delicate fingers out of his mind, the way her grey eyes had clouded up in desperate yearning to be touched by him. He had to fool himself into believing otherwise. Ai had not looked at him in the way he wanted to believe she had looked at him. It was his own desires causing him to hallucinate onto Ai's physical form. Gladio needed to release this pent-up yearning. He grunted and groaned as he unzipped his pant, pulling down his boxers and stroking his erection. He remembers the feeling of her fingers against his shoulders. Groaning in the building pleasure of his lucid dreaming of her figure taking his shaft between her lips, partway into her mouth as he pushed her further down. "Ai...Ai...Gods, you feel amazing. Look at your pretty face taking me in..." He slammed his hand down into the wall, causing his knuckles to crack as he released his load. The lucid dream shattering. Recognizing he needed to stop thinking about Ai in the way he was. Gladio would not even be able to see Ai without seeing her in someway bent over or in another position with him above her. He needed to focus his lust for his lovely angel elsewhere. After he had taken time to cleaned himself up, Gladio picked up his phone and slide through the many contacts to call. One of the many girls on his list to ignore his craving for Ai. He didn't remember her name, nor did he care to, he knew it was cruel but she wasn't Ai. He dialed the number "Hey Bridgit, care to meet me tonight...? Oh sorry, Britney. Forgive me, baby girl?" He would never call Ai anything along those lines, but it always made any of the plastics melt in his hands. What he wanted was Ai, what he was getting was an alternative to the drug that was Ai.

Gladio knew he wanted his high flying angel, but he also hesitated to pull her down from the heavens where she was happy. He was the devil that wanted to take her from heaven. He was also her safe space.


	3. Fire in my Chest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Angst Show, everybody! Thanks for Reading this Spicy Chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!

Ai had noticed the many missed phone calls and messages from Gladio since he had so harshly rejected her advances but had chosen to ignore his apology. What was he wanting from her? Gladio had made it thoroughly clear that he didn't want her in the way she wanted him. It was Gladio's senior year and had all the attention he could ask for being the heir to an ammunition giant, not to mention he was a god in mortal's skin. While Ai was still a junior, an adopted child out of a sinister situation. She was preparing and supporting the development of his senior prom, and something inside her had hoped he'd ask her to be his date. Maybe he'd end up confessing that he wanted her just as badly as she wanted him. She screamed into her pillow, she needed to stop believing in fairy tales.

She groaned at the throbbing between her inner thighs, rising between her inner folds and slithering to burn in her chest, causing an aching hardness to her breasts. Knowing her fairy tales had gotten her to this point. He probably was with another of his women because he couldn't get off with her. Was she just a friend to him? It was one of her biggest doubts running through her head. Would he have acted the way he did if she was just his friend?

The way Gladio had looked at her from the beginning, his eye had stripped her naked before he had pinned her to his bed. His chest pulled taut against hers. Gladio's calloused hands from the days of fitness rubbing up against her cheek. They had been so close to tearing down whatever wall had been between them. She felt the burning need fester between her thighs as Ai threw the covers off. At this point, she knew sleep wasn't going to find her tonight. Ai could already feel the moist liquid pool in her lacy panties as she slipped them off. A quiet moan slipping against her lips as the cool air touched her heated inner lips. It didn't help that Gladio left her like this, especially after he had taken a hand to straddle her waist, she could have sworn he would have gripped her ass cheek and proceeded to slip his hand beneath her panties. She ignored the vibrating of her cell, as she lazy took a finger and muted it.

Ai slipped out a cry suddenly before biting down on her index finger on her left hand. Her right hand slid to her sensitive nub as her head jerked back. She hadn't even begun to pinch or twist before she shook in a jolt of lustful sensations "Gladio..." Ai mumbled against her finger before the fantasy took hold. Gladio was holding her hair back and pushing her legs apart to straddle her bare arousal between his clothed erection. His lips wafering against her ear lobe as he massaged her tongue between two fingers "Hush princess, you don't want your aunt to find out what I'm about to do to you..." That silkened chuckle against Ai's ear. He pinched her sensitive numb, her legs buckling She saw Gladio kiss her right below her ear lobe, her cheek, and then before pulling his fingers away his amber eyes caught her hazel one's, wondering why he had stopped "Cum for me." Gladio whispered it as a command. The imagine clear in her mind, two fingers diving into her inner flower to do as her devil asks. Her voice muffled as she came for him. His smooth dark voice lingering against her ear as she fell against the bed in exhaustion "That's my little princess." Ai's craving was for him to dominate her and tell her those sweet words in truth. She gripped the pillow beneath her, knuckles turning white "Gladio..." She whispered. Ai's phone going unnoticed and muted but someone had been on the line through the whole episode of lust made for him.

Gladio had heard the entire display and could hardly contain the ache of need within him. His call went unanswered and he growled in frustration and wanting to do exactly that to her. He was being a fool to keep avoiding her.

Gladio hadn't intended to call Ai till almost midnight, or send over twelve messages in one hour. Gladio was crazy for Ai, it was obvious. He decided to stop calling if Ai refused to pick up when it was answered. Gladio wasn't expecting to hear Ai moaning his name, and it had his shaft throbbing. He knew he should have hung up but her soft cries for him stopped him from pressing the button. Her delicate, barely audible moans were on a completely different level than Bridgit's had been. Or was it Britney? Either way, he pulled out his shaft, which had awakened from her timid and delicious moans. Half erect as he stroked to her voice, his name coming off of Ai's lips who knows how many times. Was she imagining him doing one of the many scenes Gladio had wanted to ravage her in? When Ai cried in ecstasy he stiffened. He had cum to her on the phone. He saw the liquid white release on his hands as his possessive need to have her broke within him. Of course, she had to call him out with that angel's cry of a moan. Those peach-colored lips coming to view as he imagined her in front of him, licking his hand off of the cum "Damn it Ai...I can't keep doing this...I want to hold you and make you mine." He felt the sweat and ecstasy of it all as he knew no sleep would find him tonight, likewise to Ai. His body throbbing with a fire in his chest. 

He knew he couldn't keep hiding these desires from his angel forever.


End file.
